Pokemon Variations
Starting in this game, each pokemon has six different variations. Much like Unown, these variations cannot change form and are found at different points in the game. The only pokemon without new variations are Legendaries, Shelder, Slowpoke's evo line, Ditto, Spinda, Unown, and Vivvion Bulbasaur Line 1. Original-'''Green with darker blue spots, pink flower on back with light green bulb ''2.'' Thistle-'Bodies are darker green with light blue spots. Still have pink flower on back but flower is paler. Bulb is the color of it's body. '''3. Berry-'''Body is a strawberry red with dark green splotches. Flower is a light green and bulb is pink '''4. Sundew-'''Yellow Bodies with lighter yellow spots. White Bulb and red flower as well '''5. Lilypad-'''Seems to be a light blue with darker spots, has flippers instead of feet and bulb is yellow and bouyant '''6. Clover-'''Looks like the thistle Bulbasaur, has no bulb, instead, has a clover like flower on back Charmander Line '''1. Original-'''Orange with a reddish yellow tail fire, blue eyes. '''2. Tiger-'''Very similar to originals, but has black tiger stripes and yellow eyes '''3. Cave Lizard-'''Sharper claws and purple body. Tail glows a great blue, has red eyes. '''4. Runner-'''Looks almost identical to it's normal variation, except for the fact that it evolved without wings. Instead, it runs at very great speeds '''5. Exotic'-Green with red eyes like a chameleon, instead of a flaming tail, it has a roasted berry on it's tail 6. Regal-'''The rarest form. It is noticably bigger than charizard and has a crown like head. It also has a splochy pattern. Many Charmanders and Charizards with this variant are the original versions but change later on Squirtle Line '''1. Original-Members are light blue turtles with red eyes and brown shells 2. Snapping-'''Have larger more shark like head and bigger jaws. It's shell is also bigger. '''3. Mangrove-'''A more swampy theme. Deeper colors and yellow eyes. Shell is always covered in moss and vines '''4. Shell Skull-'''Looks identical to the regular squirtle but has a slimmer design and a shell helmet '''5. Softshell-'''Has a color scheme similar to a Painted Turtle, also has no shell '''6. Blind-'''Has very very dark scaly skin. Noticably has much smaller eyes, it is found in caves Caterpie and Metapod '''1. Original-'''Green bodies with black and white eyes '''2. Staticshok-'''Bodies are yellow and furry, eyes are reddish blue. '''3. Honeycomb-'''Look mush like bees. Have deep yellow skin and slightly resemble Beedrill '''4. Stronghorn-'''Greyish skin. Caterpie has a larger horn and Metapod gains a long horn '''5. Superflight-Look like the original but with small wings 6. Cave-'''Looks similar to a shelless snail. Is dark and scaly. Butterfree '''1. Original-Bluish Purple Bodies with red eyes and black and white wings 2. Static Shock-'''Has a furry yellow body with tesla tower antennae '''3. Honeycomb-'''Resembles a bee, deep yellow skin and sharper wings '''4. Stronghorn-'''Greyish skin. Has a long double horn on it's head '''5. Superflight-'''Looks like the original but with larger wings '''6. Cave-'''Much more twisted looking, has no wings and is dark and scaly Weedle and Kakuna '''1. Original-'''Yellowish Bodies and Black eyes '''2. Maggot-'''They are pale white. Kakuna has red eyes and Weedle no longer has it's horn '''3. Buzzshock-'''They have honey-comb eyes '''4. Shark Shrill 5. Bumble 6. Swallowtail Beedrill